


Sugar Daddies

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Poly!verse, Polyamory, RPF, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstage at the Belasco + evening at Darren’s threesome sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddies

There's a brief window of time after his post-show shower when Darren is able to snag a few minutes of extended privacy before the stage manager bullies him into a nap.  If he's sneaky, he can widen that window for personal reasons, and this afternoon his reason comes in the form of a pair of very heavily disguised boyfriends.  Chris and Will are wearing hats, scarves, and sunglasses, which allowed them to remain unidentified sitting in the second row while not being exactly out of place at the same time; the air-conditioning in the Belasco runs cold enough to excuse bundling up a bit.  Darren has no clue how they pulled it off, really; even when he draped himself across their laps during Sugar Daddy and whispered "hey, Sugar Daddy" in Will's ear before he licked it, no audience member was the wiser.

The image they present dressed like this backstage, however, is fucking hilarious.  Despite the fact that they haven't seen each other in person for almost two months (and Skype is such a poor substitute), Darren has to cackle and point when they shuffle into his dressing room.

"You look fucking ridiculous."

"Says the guy wearing the kimono," Chris drawls.

Will makes a high-pitched noise and throws his arms around Darren's neck. "Oh my god you look amazing you were  _amazing_  and don't think I missed that, we told you not to—" He breaks off to kiss Darren, full and wet and right on the lips. "Good Lord, look at this." He pulls back, sliding his wide palms along the strip of exposed flesh between the flaps of Darren's kimono. "God, oh my god, look at you." His hands go everywhere, across Darren's shoulders and down his arms and around his waist.  Will even steps back to stare at his thighs and calves and naked feet.  He kisses Darren again when this visual inventory is complete, softer, slower, closer, and sighs happily when Darren wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him.

"Hey." Darren nudges their noses together.  

Will touches the still-tacky skin around Darren's eyes and down his cheekbones where the makeup was.  The changes in Darren's body only make him notice more completely the softness Will's body has adapted—his belly is curved and his face fuller and he looks so domestic and happy and like a husband that Darren melts a little.

"Don't mind me." Chris takes off his sunglasses.  He tries to look pissed, but Darren sees a blush form on his cheeks as he not-so-subtly drinks Darren in. "I'm fine.  I wouldn't like a drink.  Or a cookie. Or a hug.  Nope.  I shun such things.  Away with you, affection demon."

God, has Darren missed these two.

He pulls away from Will with a wink.  Chris requires a different approach, and it's a good thing for him that Darren is the master of many trades.

He reaches down and opens the front of the kimono, revealing the boxer-briefs he is wearing underneath it, and then without any preamble whatsoever, drops down to his knees and then all fours, not breaking eye contact with Chris as he crawls across the floor to sit in front of Chris' boot-and-skinny-jean clad legs.

"Hey, darlin'," he whispers, tilting his head.

Will makes a noise.

Chris smirks.  The smirk morphs into a smile, and before Darren can continue to tease him he draws Darren up by his elbows, wraps his fingers around the belt of the kimono to tug him in close, and kisses his mouth.

"I'm fine, dummy," he says. "Go take care of William.  He's pined.  Extensively."

"You sure?"

Chris nods.

Will is already making grabby hands, and Darren laughs, more contained than he'd like to but their privacy is limited, and allows himself to be walked backwards into the makeup table. Will's hands slide underneath the silk that's drooping around Darren's shoulders. He shrugs it off even farther, and it catches on his elbows as Will latches onto his neck hungrily, kissing wet and open-mouthed down his chest while squeezing his biceps.

"God, baby, your body," Will rasps.

"Mm, you like it, huh? C'mere."

Will pries his knees apart with one thigh, sliding between them and pushing him back to sit on the makeup table.  Darren tilts his head and parts his lips and gets dirty with his tongue without waiting for Will to initiate.  It's just been so fucking  _long_  since the last time he got to taste those lips.  They grind and kiss until Darren's dick is tight and standing up, tapping his belly with every lunge and sway.

"Shit," Will hisses, his eyes downcast, taking in every muscle and inch of skin. "Can I suck you?"

"Hell yeah, honey."

Will drops to his knees, steadies Darren's erection, and swallows it.  Will is usually into teasing him a little, but this is—this is just so fast, this is fucking starvation being sated, Will's mouth dribbling spit and bobbing around him quick and eager.  When Will jerks his own pants open and begins jacking his cock without stopping sucking him, Darren groans and spreads his big, hard thighs and thrusts into Will's throat.

"Want you to come from just sucking me, come on," Darren whispers, fucking Will's mouth. He tugs that short hair, then scrapes his fingernails down to the back of Will's head where it's too short to pull, angling Will's face up so that he can get deeper into his mouth.

Will makes a broken, high-pitched noise around the base of Darren's cock when he comes all over the floor beneath the makeup table.

" _Fuck_.  Fuck, fuck, fuck, so fucking hot for me," Darren chants.  He's fucking gone, pumping down Will's throat way before he actually wants to.  Dizzy, he slumps back against the mirror, sparing Will's swollen, wet mouth a glance before he looks over at Chris, who is leaning against the door sporting an erection, one still hand pressed over it.  He's smiling like the cat who got the cream, his head tilted and one booted heel propped up against the door.

"Jesus, come over here and give me that," Darren says, breathing heavily.

"Someone has knocked twice," Chris says. "Besides..." He saunters over, all tiny waist and round hips and a pink-and-cream flushed face.  He puts one hand on Will's hair and the other on Darren's defined abdomen.  He leans in and bites Darren's shoulder, leaving teeth marks where the robe will cover, and then kisses below his ear. "I want to fuck this body open on a comfortable bed.  And then I want to watch him fuck you, too." He nips Darren's earlobe and pulls away with a slow, easy smile, helping Will stand and adjust his clothes.

Will nuzzles back into Darren's arms. "Don't be too long after stage door tonight?"

"Oh, I will be.  But my place is nice, you'll be comfy.  And if there's pizza waiting for me, I will be forever grateful."

Chris squeezes Darren's ass and kisses him. "Mm.  Okay."

Will takes another kiss for himself.

 

*

 

The one bedroom sublet is nice, but nothing special.  Chris and Will crash there after lunch, dropping off their bags before heading out for some shopping and a show other than Hedwig.  It's a lovely evening, but Will is eager for a shower and a nap before Darren comes home.

"Order pizza for Darren?" he asks, before taking over the bathroom from Chris.

Chris, wearing nothing but a towel around his damp shoulders, saunters over to the bed to retrieve his phone from his jeans. "Got it." His body is ghost-pale in the setting sunlight coming in through the windows, glistening with shower water, long and lean and irresistible.  Will forces himself into the shower before the urge to pounce consumes him.

Once the pizza is delivered and tucked away in the apartment's tiny refrigerator to keep, Will kisses Chris, squeezes his naked ass fondly, and drags him to bed.  They haven't relaxed since they landed, so falling asleep gives them no trouble.

It's one in the morning when Will wakes up, Chris' dick like a brand against his thigh.

"Mm, baby," he murmurs, rubbing against it.

Chris wakes up groaning a minute or two after Will starts stroking his cock. "F-fuck."

"He should be here soon. He texted me like a half hour ago that he was done." Will kisses Chris' shoulder.

"If you keep doing that—"

"You can hold out." Will mouths his jaw. "Want to watch you nail him to the bed so bad."

Chris reaches down to touch him in return. "You too.  Fuck. Fuck, just want to stuff him until he's fucking ruined.  His body is  _ridiculous_  right now."

They get way too close to coming all over each other then and there just talking about it, but Darren arrives not long after, his hair still wet from his second shower of the day, wearing glasses, impossibly tight jeans, and a T-shirt under a leather jacket.

Will sits up, shivering as the air-conditioning hits his naked skin. "Hey, baby.  You hungry?"

"Not really." Darren shrugs out of his jacket.

Will stares. "You look amazing."

Chris rolls over onto his back, sits up against the headboard, and strokes his cock under the sheets for a moment.  He smiles, then gets onto his knees and walks to the edge of the mattress, hooking his fingertips in Darren's pockets and pulling him in.  He kisses Darren, warm and sure from the start, and drags his T-shirt up and over his head, sending his glasses sideways and his curls askew. He trails his fingertips all over Darren's chest and belly and hips, his eyes glazing appreciatively.

"Turn around."

When Darren does, Chris reaches around to undo his pants slowly.  He peels them off just as carefully, squeezing the round, full, hard jut of Darren's ass through his underwear.  Darren's thighs, even just standing still, are thick and hard with muscle.

"Fuck, Darren." Chris pushes his fingers down the waistband of Darren's underwear for a better grope.

Darren spreads his legs. "Shit, yeah.  Touch me."

"If you aren't going to eat, come lie down." Chris drags his fingers down Darren's long, smooth back.

Darren crawls in between them. Will is on him before Chris even settles, one leg thrown over his as their mouths come together.  Will feels as if he won't be able to breathe until the taste of Darren is once again familiar, and just as necessary is knowing Chris is there on the other side of Darren, kissing and stroking and familiarizing with an urgency that is different but no less intense than Will's own.

The change in Darren's body is so total, so jaw-dropping and immediate that Will can't stop roaming, dragging his lips and tongue down every curve and dip.  He understands the desire to be leaner, stronger, better—at one point he put perhaps a little too much stock in the idea—and seeing the results of such efforts on Darren inspires his respect and the longing to touch. Darren's body has become a finely honed instrument of his craft, in much the same way Chris' body and mannerisms and voice are.  Will has always been enamored of art in this form.  He has these two beautiful and completely different men in his life, and he couldn't be happier.

When he straddles Darren's leg and presses him down into the mattress, Chris shifts lower to touch and kiss the lengths of Darren's thighs and calves and feet, massaging as often as he grazes, drawing low groans and sighs of pleasure from Darren.  He stops to lavish that chiseled torso with attention, nosing and kissing into the dips of his pelvis and groin, licking tracks up Darren's abdominal and pectoral muscles, scraping over Darren's little nipples and even digging into the hollows of his underarms, nose and mouth first. Chris is tactile and scent-driven, and Will knows better than anyone how hungry he is for male bodies, how much a part of his identity this particular kind of lust has become.

"Just let us do all the work," Will whispers, nibbling Darren's nipples to peaks.

"God, fuck, yeah." Darren sprawls out on his back as they move over him.

Will gets the lubricant. Chris moves back up to kiss Darren, tangling one hand in his curls—there's a long-standing familiarity there; the way they melt into each other is the product of years of close physical proximity.  Will mouths a trail down Darren's pronounced pelvis and hip bones, drops a lick and a kiss on his cock (Darren inhales Chris' breath), and then pushes one of his thighs up and off to the side.  He thumbs Darren's balls back, then strums beneath them.

Darren spreads himself open, his back bending and his beautifully defined body tightening visibly from sternum to knee. "Want your cock." He tilts his head back as Chris kisses down his neck. "Fuck, need to feel you, been too long."

"He's got you." Chris drags Darren's mouth back to his.  Will can tell when Chris wants Darren's attention, and the coy greeting they shared this afternoon obviously didn't satisfy that desire. "Shut up and kiss me."

Darren groans into Chris' mouth and wraps a hand around the back of his neck, letting Chris' tongue slide between his lips.  Will almost stops mid-prep to watch them go at each other's faces; they're so undeniably hot together.  But then there's that ass, round and heavy and glistening with lubricant down the crack, and his fingers remember their purpose.

"Just fuck me," Darren says, into the hollow of Chris' throat. "Fuck me."

Will pushes Darren's legs up, hooks them over his elbows, and kneels up higher on the bed.  Pushing inside without any prior stretching takes more effort and patience, but Darren is in control of his body and knows how to relax it.  It helps that he's in great shape and simultaneously exhausted—his muscles know what to do and he is tired enough for instinct to trump conscious reaction. His ass yields, sweet and slow and snug, to the push of Will's cock.

Darren flushes dark from his forehead to his collarbone, nuzzling into Chris, who never stops kissing and stroking him through it.  They have their own little world there that Will is all too happy to observe, their profiles overlapping, Chris' lips dabbing Darren's skin and Darren turning into each careful shift, his eyelids quivering from the unexpected tenderness.

By contrast, Will provides the action.  The bed shakes as he fucks Darren, careful at first and then not careful at all once his ass is open and he's begun to moan.  Chris pulls on Darren's cock.  After several minutes of this, Will's thighs begin to burn and his thoughts wander.

"Lie on your side?" he asks Darren.

Darren rolls over.  Will lies down on his own side facing Darren, lifts one of his legs and bends the other so he can slide between those thighs and cheeks and get back inside of him.  Darren is bendy and strong enough to make the angle work.  Chris lies behind Darren, his chest to Darren's back, and rubs through the tangle of cocks, balls, thighs, and hands Darren and Will's bodies have formed.  Darren is sandwiched perfectly between them.  

When Will falls out of him with a plop, breathing heavily, Chris nudges his own cock up there, rubbing the shaft against Will's before teasing Darren with a quick, shallow plunge of his dick.

"Oh my god, yeah," Darren moans.

Chris smiles against Darren's bicep. "One cock not enough, huh?"

Will kisses Darren, swallowing the moan that rises in response to Chris' question.  His body burns as strongly as his chest aches at the closeness—Darren feels so good around him, his ass and his arms and the bright, flowering affection in his eyes when their gazes meet.  He smiles like an angel even though he's being debauched in the basest way possible.  Will kisses his forehead and eyebrows and nose and chin, loving every twitch of each corresponding smile.

"Missed you." Will laces their right hands together. "So proud of you."

"Love you." Darren's eyebrows draw together at a particularly well-aimed thrust. " _W-will_."

They take turns fucking him, Chris slipping out as Will slips in, breathing heavier and faster with every teasing series of thrusts—they aren't really letting go, aren't giving him the force and pace he needs to satisfy him, to stop the greedy writhe of his gorgeous body, and they know it.  They also know how tired he is; his eyes keep drooping, and it's very late at night.

"Fuck," he hisses.  He's so tired that he's almost sleep-pliant between them.  He keeps trying to guide their cocks inside at the same time. "Give me both.  Come on. I can take it." His voice breaks. He arches his back and lifts his leg higher, making the sweaty hand Will has tucked under his knee slip along the bulging muscle at the front of his thigh.

"Babe," Will says, "you have work tomorrow.  You'll be too sore."

"I'll be fine.  I'm good."

"When you're done with the show, we promise." Chris kisses him.

Will can tell exactly when Darren's frustration with this lazy rhythm and the refusal of his request peaks, and isn't surprised when Darren's groans turn into whimpers and Darren pushes against his chest, rolling over and on top of him.  Chris lets him go with a laugh.  Darren is often submissive in the bedroom, but he is never passive.

Darren sits down onto Will with a soft growl. "Come on, fuck me with that big cock." He has obviously decided how to spend his last burst of energy—he goes wild on his knees, riding Will into the mattress with powerful, deep, forward and downward thrusts, his head thrown back, his skin glowing red, and his curls bouncing. Will holds on to his defined hips and lets him take what he wants.  It's only a few minutes of thrusting but it's enough to satisfy whatever need in Darren the slow grinding between them didn't.  

Chris reaches out to stroke Darren's bouncing erection and he moans, grinding low and fast on Will's dick with selfish precision, entirely lost in the pursuit of his approaching orgasm.

"Yeah, get it in there," Will says. "Come on my cock, honey."

"Fuck, I'm gonna come. Fuck.  Fuck." Darren's dick jumps in Chris' hand.  He bounces faster. "Come in my ass." He pants, shakes, rises, falls. "Come in my ass, come in my ass, fuck, please."

Will tries to hold back, but Darren moving against him like this, looking the way he looks, obviously so desperate, with Chris gloriously naked and focused on jerking him off at the same time is too much.  Will and Darren come almost at the same time, Darren dribbling all over Chris' hand and Will's soft belly while Will hammers up into him, filling him up and then feeling the mess begin to leak out even before he finishes coming.

Darren clenches up, jolting with every pulse, his eyes fluttering shut from pleasure. "Oh, fuck, yeah." He grinds down, spreading the mess between them and holding onto Will's softening dick as long as he can. "Fuck, dick feels so good." He collapses sideways when Will slips out of him, breathing heavily, his ass leaking and his body glistening with sweat.  

Will groans.  His cock shrinks against his leg, sticky and satisfied. He tilts his head in time to see Chris kneel beside Darren and turn Darren's head by gripping his curls and tugging.  Chris is stroking his own cock at a steady pace.  His chest is hitching and his face is tense.  He's close.

"Close your eyes," Chris rasps, tugging faster.

"Fuck yes." Darren closes his eyes and opens his mouth.  

Chris comes with a whimper, pumping slow, long, thick strands all over Darren's eyelashes, nose, mouth, and even hair, groaning high-pitched and broken with each perfectly placed one, his belly tightening in time.  He smears some of the mess across Darren's face with the tip of his cock, pushing a little into Darren's mouth when he nudges his cock between his lips.

"Suck it a little. Yeah, like that." He pushes to the back of Darren's mouth.  Darren moans and bobs his filthy head. "F-fuck, you're gorgeous." He's generous with praise after an orgasm.

When he twitches away due to too much sensitivity, Darren lets Will clean them both off with a damp hand towel from the bathroom, and then they pile under the covers together. Darren smells like sweat and come and boy, which Chris and Will both love.  Chris lets Darren snuggle up against his back, and Will spoons himself up against Darren in much the same way.

It's almost five in the morning. This is Will's last observation until about eight o'clock, when he is awoken by Chris grumbling and flopping around because Darren is wrapped around him like a clingy toddler.  Will laughs, rolls over, realizes he has to pee badly, does so, and returns, staring at the occupied bed with sleepy eyes.

Chris has turned over into Darren's arms and cuddled down and in against his chest.  Darren is asleep again, a smile on his face, and when Will smirks at Chris knowingly Chris shrugs and smiles as if to say "what can you do?"

"You love it," Will whispers.

Chris smiles and pulls Will down beside them. "Now it's perfect."


End file.
